The last time
by Tomoyo-tenshi
Summary: One shot story. Eriol returns after being absent for almost seven years... what would Tomoyo do when she finds out the truth about his disappearance? ExT Review revieww!


A/N: I don't own CCS characters. What I do own is this humble story. I hope you like it.

**The last time by Tomoyo-tenshi**

It was a beautiful night in Tomoeda. Everything was peaceful and calmed and the stars were shining like a bunch of diamonds in dark blue velvet. Life seemed normal and families were happily in their houses preparing to go to bed.

In one of these houses a little kid was playing in the bathtub while his mother was trying to get him into bed.

"All right Nicholas, that's enough…" said the beautiful woman pulling back her long dark hair and trying to get the kid into a towel.

"Just five more minutes' mommy!" said the little kid with a pleading look.

"No hunny, don't you want to go with daddy tomorrow?"

"Mommy but… I promise to get up early."

"Hunny, kids need to go early to bed."

"I'm not a kid. I am almost seven years old!"

"Oh well, now you are a grown up man huh?" she said gently grabbing her kid's nose making him giggle.

A noise was heard at the bathroom door and a tall handsome man with blonde curly hair was standing looking at both of them.

"Tomoyo, darling, I don't think five minutes will harm anyone." Said the man.

"daddy!" said the kid splashing water all over the bathroom and getting his mother wet.

"Jonathan! You are not helping." Said Tomoyo to her husband with a smile.

"I'll take care of him. You can go get changed." Said Jonathan kissing her forehead.

Tomoyo left the bathroom and went to her room to change her now soaked blouse. From there she could hear laughs which came from the bathroom and she smiled at the thought of her family being happy. Jonathan was a wonderful husband who had cared for her and loved her in the most difficult moments; she loved him and was happy that Nicholas could have such a wonderful father.

Nicholas was already in bed when Tomoyo came in to say goodnight. She kissed her son's forehead and caressed his dark wavy hair and looked at his big blue eyes.

"Good night angel." Said Tomoyo turning off the night lamp and heading towards the door.

"Mommy?" said the kid before his mother left.

"yes baby?" she said sitting again on the bed.

"I had that strange dream again yesterday."

"You did?" said Tomoyo a bit worried. "was it like the last time?"

"No…" said Nicholas trying to remember. "This time I saw the man's face… He was standing outside my window looking at me."

"How was he?"

"He was tall and had dark hair, and blue eyes. He dressed funny…"

"Funny?" Tomoyo smiled at her son's last comment.

"Well, he was wearing a curtain…like a cape…"

"It was just a dream. Maybe you saw someone like him in the street and you just remembered him."

"He tried to tell me something but I couldn't hear…"

"And why was that?"

"I don't know…"

Tomoyo smiled again at her son.

"Try to get some sleep baby."

The little kid closed his eyes and Tomoyo left his room thinking about what he had said… that dream… as a thought crossed her mind…was he trying to communicate with Nicholas?

"No… that's impossible…" she said walking into her room.

"What is impossible?" asked her husband who was already in bed reading a book.

"Oh…um… nothing. I was just arranging some things about work in my head." She lied.

Jonathan took off his glasses and placed them on the night table; he got out of bed and embraced Tomoyo from the back.

"What is it?" he asked in a tender voice.

"I'm worried about Nicholas…" she sighed. "He's been having this strange dream over and over again."

"Oh I see… the one with him seeing a strange man?"

"yes…I'm worried… maybe there is someone following him… at school or…"

Jonathan turned Tomoyo to face him.

"Hunny, he is just a kid." He said holding her. "If there was someone following him he would have told us but he says it's only in his dreams."

"I know but…"

"His school is one of the most secure in Japan… Maybe that man is his new imaginary friend."

Tomoyo smiled at her husband.

"Yes… maybe you're right."

"Now, let's get some sleep. It's getting late."

Jonathan kissed his wife and they both got to bed but even when Tomoyo was exhausted she couldn't stop thinking about the man her son had seen in his dreams…

A week after…

It was almost seven o'clock in the afternoon. Jonathan had decided to take Nicholas to a one day camping on a father-son activity. They were leaving that afternoon and returning the next day at the same hour.

"Mommy!" said Nicholas running all around the house. "I can't find my flashlight…"

"It's in your back pack." She said helping her husband get everything in the car.

"Well, I guess we are ready." Said Jonathan closing the car door. He then turned to his wife.

"Take care and have fun…" she said kissing him.

"Don't worry, we will." He said smiling.

Then Tomoyo felt the tight embrace of her little son.

"Why can't you come, mommy?" he asked with a sad voice.

"It's all right, hunny. You are going to have a great time with daddy."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, baby."

Nicholas gave her mother a kiss in the cheek and then got into the car.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" asked Jonathan.

"I'll be fine. Do not worry." She said smiling. "I'll call Sakura if I need anything."

"I love you." He said kissing her and then getting into the car.

"I love you too."

And she saw as the car disappeared around the street corner. She then took another sip of coffee from the cup she had been struggling to save while her husband and son were getting everything ready. She stayed outside the main gate looking at how beautiful the stars were when she heard someone behind her.

"You have no idea of how I've missed these beautiful nights…"

Tomoyo froze at the sound of the familiar voice. She was shocked and couldn't move… It couldn't be possible… that voice. She then slowly turned around and dropped the cup to let it smash against the floor as he saw no other than Eriol Hiiragizawa standing there, looking at her.

The next morning…

Tomoyo and Sakura were having a cup of tea at Sakura's house. They were chatting about the kids and some other things…

"So when is her birthday party?" asked Tomoyo to Sakura.

"We don't know yet." Said Sakura taking her tea cup. "Her birthday is in two weeks."

"Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" A little girl came running into the living room.

"What is it baby?"

"The TV died!"

Sakura smiled at her daughter.

"We'll see that in a second but first say hello to your aunt." Said Sakura to her.

"Hi auntie!" said the Little girl embracing Tomoyo.

"Hello Nadii!" she said carrying the little girl.

"Where is Nicholas?" she asked starting to play with Tomoyo's hair.

"He went camping with his daddy."

"Oh I see…" said the little girl sadly.

"But don't worry, he'll be back tonight."

The little girl smiled.

"Will he come to my birthday party?"

"Of course he will." She said smiling. "How old will you be?"

The girl gave her a shy smile and opened her little hand in front of her face.

"Oh I see so you'll be five."

The girl nodded with a smile. Then a noise was heard from upstairs, it sounded like the television was on.

"The TV is back on!" said the little girl running upstairs.

"This girl…" said Sakura smiling.

Tomoyo smiled and then gave a long sigh. Sakura looked at her and knew something was not right.

"Is everything all right?" asked Sakura looking at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo shook her head. "It was…" she said looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" said Sakura sitting besides Tomoyo.

"He's back…"

"Who's back?" asked Sakura not understanding. Tomoyo just looked at her and then everything came clear to her. "No way…"

Tomoyo nodded.

"But…when? I mean… It can't be… after all these years."

"I know…" said Tomoyo almost in a whisper. "He came to my house last night…"

"And what did he say?"

"I didn't let him speak… I was so angry and sad and… and… confused." Said Tomoyo running her hands though her hair.

"Oh Tomoyo…" said Sakura embracing her. "I don't know what to say… You should maybe talk to him.

"I can't… I don't think I can stand a civilized conversation with him."

"You still think he ran away with Mizuki-san, don't you?"

Tomoyo turned towards her friend.

"Sakura! We both saw them… Together! In the car… when they left…" said Tomoyo as tears were starting to run down her face.

"I know but… you never really knew what happened…" said Sakura hanging Tomoyo a paper tissue. "Eriol loved you both; I truly believe there is an explanation for all this."

"I don't want to know… not now… not seven years later." She said wiping her tears. "What is the use now? I have a family. Jonathan is a wonderful husband and an excellent father."

"You should at least give him a chance… I mean… he came back for a reason."

"Seven years have passed and he still looks the same…"

**Flashback**

"You have no idea of how I've missed these beautiful nights…"

Tomoyo froze at the sound of the familiar voice. She was shocked and couldn't move… It couldn't be possible… that voice. She then slowly turned around and dropped the cup to let it smash against the floor as he saw no other than Eriol Hiiragizawa standing there, looking at her.

"You…" it was the only word Tomoyo could manage to say.

"Hello Tomoyo…" said Eriol walking towards her.

Tomoyo was frozen in the same spot as Eriol was approaching her, they were face to face.

"I'm glad you-…"

Eriol was stopped by the slap he received from Tomoyo which made him turn his head.

"I guess I deserve that…" he said looking at the floor.

Tomoyo's eyes were filled with tears of anger and sadness.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?..." she asked trying to contain her tears.

Eriol turned again to face her.

"There are some things that need to be cleared…" he said looking at her.

"Like what?" said Tomoyo angrily. "It is pretty clear to me, you ran away with Mizuki and left us here."

"Tomoyo you don't understand…"

"Understand? Understand what Eriol… YOU left me here with your newborn child and ran away with your ex-girlfriend." Tears were now pouring from Tomoyo's eyes. "What else is there to understand?"

Eriol was looking at the floor.

"You need to listen…" he said trying to grab Tomoyo's hand but she drew it back.

"I don't want to listen… you are seven years too late Eriol."

Eriol closed his eyes as he felt a terrible pain inside him.

"Fine…"

He gave a little sigh and handed Tomoyo a card.

"I'm staying at this Hotel. I'll be waiting if you want to talk."

Tomoyo didn't move.

"Please… at least take it. If you don't want to see me again I'll understand, but please give me a chance to explain."

Tomoyo wiped her tears and took the card.

**End of flashback**

"And then he disappeared…" said Tomoyo looking at Sakura.

"You see?"

Tomoyo's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" said Tomoyo clearing her throat.

"_Hunny, are you all right?"_

"Yes, Don't worry I was… slicing onion… it irritated my eyes."

"_Oh I see…"_ he said not completely believing what he had said. _"Listen it occurs that there is going to be a star rain tonight and Nicholas wants to stay here and watch it as the sky is so clear."_

"Oh well that wonderful! You should stay then."

"_You don't mind?"_

"Oh no I'll be fine. Rei and Lina are coming back tomorrow so it will be easier for them to clean up without Nicholas spilling yoghurt on the carpet."

"_All right then… we'll be back at seven tomorrow."_

"Ok then… say hi to Nicholas."

"_he's playing with the squirrels… actually chasing them."_

Tomoyo smiled.

"_I love you baby…"_ said Jonathan to her.

"I love you." And then she hung up. Then turned her head to see Sakura hanging the phone to her.

"What…" she asked.

"Call him." Said Sakura looking at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sighed, shook her head and grabbed the phone.

"Good morning, room 4900 please…"

That night…

Tomoyo was waiting for Eriol in the hotel lobby. She had decided to talk to him and clear things up once and for all.

"You look beautiful… as always." Said Eriol walking towards her.

"I didn't come here for your flattery." She said coldly while standing up.

Eriol just gave her a little smile.

"Do you mind if we go for a walk?... there is a certain park I would like to visit."

It was a warm night and the Penguin park looked as peaceful as it always had been. Tomoyo and Eriol were walking, neither of them speaking. Then they sat on a bench near the lake.

"He's growing up fast…" said Eriol looking at the lake.

Tomoyo looked at him.

"He's a strong kid…"

"I heard you got married."

"You heard well… his name is Jonathan and he has been a wonderful husband and an excellent father for Nicholas." She said dropping her head.

"I wish I could turn back time…" said Eriol sighing.

"What for? Maybe you could have stayed with Mizuki from the beginning…"

"Tomoyo this was never about her…"

"Please… don't insult my intelligence. I saw you, leaving with her in your car without saying a word or turning back." Tomoyo stood up and started walking away.

"Tomoyo please wait…" said Eriol grabbing her arm and making her turn. He noticed she was crying. "I know I owe you an explanation for this. We were too young to think properly. I had to leave you both… I had no choice… you don't know how difficult it was…"

"Oh I guess I have a hint…" she said sarcastically. "My so beloved husband leaves me with his new born child at the hospital and runs away with his ex-girlfriend…"

"It's not what it seems…"

"I was 21 years old Eriol… what was I supposed to think or do?" she said as more tears were running down her face.

"You were in danger…" said Eriol without looking at her.

"What…"

"Mizuku told me there was an order of the Ancient Wizards after every person from the Clow's descent. They had sworn to eliminate every living person belonging to that family."

"But… then why didn't they come for Shaoran?"

"We managed to hide his documents before he was found. When they knew I was a half reincarnation they came for me…"

Tomoyo couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" she asked looking at him.

"Because I knew you were going to worry. I had to leave like that to protect you. They wouldn't harm you if they didn't know about us."

"But… Mizuki…"

"She helped me escape from Japan… she then came back and watched out for you and Nicholas for two years without you noticing it, she then moved to east China."

Tomoyo was shocked. There were a lot of question in her head but they were now being answered. She tried to process the information but it was so overwhelming she couldn't totally manage every detail. But then she remembered…

**Flashback**

"You still think he ran away with Mizuki-san, don't you?"

Tomoyo turned towards her friend.

"Sakura! We both saw them… Together! In the car… when they left…" said Tomoyo as tears were starting to run down her face.

"I know but… you never really knew what happened…" said Sakura hanging Tomoyo a paper tissue. "Eriol loved you both; I truly believe there is an explanation for all this."

"I don't want to know… not now… not seven years later." She said wiping her tears. "What is the use now? I have a family. Jonathan is a wonderful husband and an excellent father."

"You should at least give him a chance… I mean… he came back for a reason."

**End of Flashback**

"S…Sakura… she knew…" said Tomoyo as she was trying to understand everything.

"When Mizuki left she told her to watch out for you…"

Tomoyo couldn't believe it… it couldn't be possible.

"You're lying… again." Said Tomoyo taking a step back.

Eriol was looking at Tomoyo's reaction. He was suffering as he saw the love of his life suffering once again.

"Tomoyo… I swear…"

"No…NO!" said Tomoyo as she started running away from him.

"Tomoyo!"

She couldn't believe it… there had to be another explanation. She was running as fast as she could towards the only person who could give her the answer.

Sakura was cleaning the kitchen table as she saw Tomoyo approaching, she could see she was crying and rushed as fast as she could to open the door.

"Tomoyo! What happened? Are you all-…"

"Tell me it's not true…"

Sakura looked at her understanding what she meant.

"You knew about all this and you still let me suffer believing he was a coward?"

"I wanted the best for you Tomoyo…" Sakura's eyes were filled up with tears.

"The best! I spent two years of my life crying for him, believing he…" Tomoyo couldn't continue. She refused to believe it but at last she gave up.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo." Said Sakura walking towards her. "I couldn't let anything happen to you. If you would have known… maybe you'd go and look for him…"

Tomoyo took a deep breath and started walking away.

"Tomoyo wait" Sakura tried to go after her but stopped as she saw Eriol was following her. She felt a bit relived and went back into her house hoping everything could come to a good ending.

Tomoyo was walking fast not really knowing where she was going. She was trying to calm down taking deep breaths but even when she tried hard she couldn't stop crying. She then stopped to find herself in the middle of an unknown street; it was very dark and silent. She then heard steps behind her which made her gasp.

"I wish it could have been in another way…" Said Eriol getting close to her.

Tomoyo was looking at him as many encountered emotions were filling her heart. Eriol tried to take her hands but Tomoyo drew them back once again.

"Tomoyo please…"

"Seven years… you are back… I… I can't…I didn't know…"

Tomoyo was running her hands through her hair and wiping her tears while Eriol started getting closer.

"I know now it's too late… but this is the way things are… It hurts me as much as it hurts you."

"Why did you… oh god…" Tomoyo couldn't manage to finish any sentence.

Eriol was looking at her and wiped away a tear with his finger; he then got closer to her and trapped her in a sudden tight embrace. Tomoyo started struggling and pushing him away but she couldn't… she had missed him so much… and she gave up to his touch. Eriol sighed and tried to calm her down.

"I know now you have a family and Nicholas is growing everyday… I know… your husband is a good father."

She slowly wrapped her arms around him as she continued crying. She held him close to her, so tightly, she didn't want to let go.

"I wish I could just take you with me right now…but I know I can't… I just want you to be happy and to take care of our child… I know he'll grow up to be a wonderful person…" Eriol felt a tear running down his face as the thought of not being with Nicholas got into his head.

Tomoyo held on to him tightly and they both stayed there… holding each other in the middle of the dark street, without moving for a long time…

It was very late at night when they arrived to Tomoyo's house. Neither of them knew what to say, everything had happened so quickly…

"this…"

Tomoyo tried… but she couldn't find the right words. Eriol gave her a tender smile and she smiled too.

"I must be going…" said Eriol looking in her eyes.

Tomoyo couldn't answer to that. She didn't want him to go but… he had to. They both felt their hearts were pounding so loudly they could almost be heard. Eriol then wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's waist still looking into her eyes and getting her closer to him. She was frozen and couldn't move as she felt him closer she just whispered…

"Eriol… don't…"

But he silenced her with his lips. She felt a lump in her stomach as she felt his lips pressed against hers. She gave up to his kiss and deepened it trying not to listen to her head telling her to stop. It was the longest and most passionate kiss they had both felt in their lives but still it was painful as they knew this…was the last time. They both wanted to stay there forever. When they finally stopped they found themselves almost panting for breath, they were still holding each other until Eriol knew it was time to go. He sighed and whispered in Tomoyo's ear…

"I never stopped loving you…"

He then took a step back and left without turning back. Tomoyo was still looking at the floor but then raised her head.

"Neither did I…" said Tomoyo in a sad whisper as a single tear came running down her cheek.

A few days later…

Tomoyo hadn't been herself those days. Ever since her husband and son came back she had been lost in her thoughts still trying to decipher if what she had lived the past days was real.

Nicholas was now in bed and he was sleeping peacefully when someone appeared in his room. It was Eriol. He wanted to say good bye. He looked at him from the corner of the room and then walked towards his bed as silently as possible for him not to wake up. He sat on his bed and caressed his little hand.

"You'll be different…" he said in a whisper. "You'll be happy, you will have no worries other than to live and be happy…"

He kept looking at him as trying to memorize everything.

"You won't have to fight a war that doesn't correspond you… I'll take care of you and you'll always be in my thoughts… I'll never leave you again… I'll be there for you always."

He leaned and kissed his forehead.

Tomoyo was walking by Nicholas bedroom when she heard him calling for her. She entered his room and saw he was awake.

"What is it baby?" she said tenderly.

"Mommy… I saw him again…" he said looking at her mother.

"You saw who baby?"

"The man… here in my window…"

"It was just a dream…"

"But… this time… it was like… he was really here…"

"Did he scare you baby? Is that why you can't sleep?"

"No… I've never felt scared whenever he's here…"

Tomoyo's eyes widened at her son's response but then knew it couldn't be…

"He is gone baby…" she said to him. "Now go back to sleep…"

Nicholas took her mothers hand and closed his eyes. Tomoyo kept on thinking at what he had said… he saw him. She waited until he finally dozed off and then looked outside the window still drowning in her thought when she spotted a shadow in the street right in front of her house. She tried to see who it was and then froze as the shadow turned towards the widow and she could see Eriol looking at her from the street. She rushed downstairs and opened the door then she got outside the gate and started looking but there was no one in sight, her heart was pounding but then she took a deep breath.

"Tomoyo?" Jonathan was standing behind her. "Is everything all right?" he asked worried.

Tomoyo turned around and as she saw him she understood. Eriol was his past… the love of her life, but now Nicholas and Jonathan were her present, and even though she would never take Eriol out of her entire being she had to live now for Nicholas and Jonathan. She gave her husband a tender smile and walked towards him and gave him a tight embrace sighing.

"Are you sure everything is all right?" he asked once again.

Tomoyo looked into his eyes.

"It is now…"

She said and both of them started walking towards the entrance door as they were being closely watched by a certain someone hidden in the shadows across the street.

a/n: so ppl what do you say huh? It's sad I know but I liked it… I'm actually in the middle of my other story called Sacrifices but one day I woke up and felt the necessity of writing this cute sad story. I hope you liked it… review! Kissos take care! 


End file.
